


That Thing Called Fate

by SierraPierce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airport au!, M/M, Theres going to ba a lot of fluff, and a bit of angst too if you can spot it so where I there, and surprise appearances, daisuga - Freeform, it's gonna be good I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraPierce/pseuds/SierraPierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Suga comes home, his heart shattered in a million pieces and Daichi tries to help him put it back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate Airports

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friend have this Foreign Movie Night and we watched a Filipino movie with the same title as this fic. I immediately thought DAISUGA and yeah here it is.  
> So basically the plot and storyline come from the movie and I don't own it. I just made a few tweaks to it so that it would be more fitting for DaiSuga. I really hope you enjoy it and I hope I did justice to the story (I mean how much can you do with subtitles.) 
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did packing have to be so hard?

  
Stupid. The whole thing was stupid. Stupid baggage allowance, stupid stewardess, stupid airport stupid Italy, stupid, _stupid, stupid boy._

Suga ran his hands through his hair. This was the second time he was unpacking and throwing things out of his _apparently still_ overweight luggage. God, none of this would have happened if he never came here in the first place. Suga threw another plush toy and chocolate box in the airport trash can, closed his suitcase and prayed to all the gods that he could check in already.

Of course, his prayers went unanswered.

"Im sorry sir. Your bag is still too heavy.", the flight attendant said in her clipped Italian accent. God he hated this country and everything in it.

Suga gave a curt nod and went back to the trash can he has been chucking his things in for the past half hour, hoping that it would miraculously suck all his problems away. He opened his suitcase for the   _third_ time. He just wanted to go home. Was that too much to ask?

"Fuck. I'm so fucking tired.", he mumbled. He was at least thankful that no one here could understand Japanese, because the amount of curses spinning out of his mouth was enough to earn him dirty glares from everyone in the airport. He stared at his stuff, wondering what he's gonna throw out this time. Not like it even mattered anymore. 

He was still staring hatefully at his things, wondering if he should just set fire to all of it, when a shadow fell over him.

"Uhmm..excuse me?"

Suga's head snapped up at the sound of his native tongue, and looked up irritably at the man crouching in front of him. His eyes widened at the sight of him. This guy was very handsome. His warm brown eyes probably could see through Suga's every worry, and he probably would fell very safe in those strong arms. The only problem was that right now, Suga was _very_  suspicious about good looking guys.

"Hi. I noticed you might need a little bit of help.", the stranger smiled sympathetically, which made Suga's nose crinkle. "I'm Sawamura Daichi. But you can just call me Daichi. I'm not a pervert. I'm not a thief. I'm just a fellow Japanese guy that wants to help you out. I don't have much stuff, so I could carry some of yours and you can have my extra baggage allowance."

Suga stared at the guy-Daichi- and actually thought about taking help from this very suspicious, good looking stranger. But he just silently looked back down and proceeded to chuck more of his stuff into the trash can. He didn't need help, he needed to get home. 

"Hey! You're just going to throw that out? That coat looked really expensive.", Daichi said.

Suga just rolled his eyes and almost laughed. Almost. He turned to Daichi.  
"I just bought that at a garage sale, 740 yen.", his voice coming out louder than he expected. Daichi laughed and Suga just looked at him weirdly. Daichi just smiled.  
"There we go. I knew you could talk. Come on. Get up and maybe we can sort through this mess." Suga almost laughed at that too. _This isn't the type of mess you can save me from._

 Suga looked at Daichi's outstretched hand, eyes flitting up to meet Daichi's. Suga just sighed a curse. He wasn't going anywhere. Might as well. He reached up and took Daichi's hand, which was warm and a little calloused but held him with a reassurance that Suga wished he could believe in but just couldn't bring himself to. 

Suga started to stand, but slipped on a stray shirt which sent him back on his butt, pulling Daichi with him. Suga just hung his head in his hands with embarrassment. "Oh god, I just want this to be fucking _over._ " Daichi crouched in front of Suga again, a worried expression on his face. _Just what happened to this guy?_ Whatever it was, Daichi wanted to help him. So he put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Hey, come on. Why don't we get this stuff sorted and move forward from there, ok?"

Suga lifted his head and nodded slightly. What else could he do? He started picking up clothes and handing them over to Daichi, who packed it into his bag. After they packed up, Daichi stood up and offered his hand to Suga again, who managed to get up without slipping. They walked together to the check in counter and weighed in the suitcases. Finally, they fit the baggage allowance and Suga just let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he'd been holding. 

"Congratulations, Sir. After multiple tries, you have finally checked in."

Suga leaned onto the counter, his head in his hands. He felt his lips tug in a small smile. This was such a stupid thing to be smiling over but he was. It was ridiculous. He was finally going crazy. He turned his head to the side and looked at Daichi who was smiling at him too. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad,

"Sugawara Koushi. But just call me Suga."  
Daichi smiled again, burning the sight into Suga's mind.   
"Nice to meet you, Suga."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Suga? I don't know. I really don't. You'll just have to wait and see. *wink*


	2. I'm Not a Book, Don't Judge Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont judge Suga. Just don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more of a transition chapter so it might be boring but bear with me please!!! It'll get better!

Being stuck on a 12 hour flight with a crying Suga is not fun. It's downright terrifying.

Half of the time, Daichi thought Suga was having a heart attack. He cries quietly, letting the tears just stream down his face, then all of a sudden he's gasping for air in a way that slightly reminded Daichi of a dying sea lion. It was unbearable. Especially when Daichi wakes up from a nap, panicked only to find Suga hyperventilating and clinging to the armrests as if they were the only thing keeping him alive. And there's nothing he could do about it since the airline so happened to be airing "My Best Friend's Wedding" on loop  and Suga was apparently a masochist.

In all honesty Daichi was worried about Suga. He tried countless times to pull him out of the black hole that he was letting himself be sucked into, but every single time the response was the same: "I'm fine Daichi."

Suga was definitely not fine.

It escalated to a point where Suga wasn't even trying to be quiet about it anymore. His sea lion-ness was attracting dirty glares from other passengers. So Daichi did the only thing he could. He hit the call button for the stewardess, and soon enough, one came up with a fresh pack of tissues ready.

"Sir, here, tissues."   
"I don't need tissues, Daichi.", Suga said as tears ran down his face. Daichi just rolled his eyes.   
"You need tissue, Suga. Just take it."   
"GOD DAMMIT Daichi! I _don't_ need it!", Suga snapped. Then in English to the stewardess. "I don't want your tissue and I don't need your tissue PLEASE STOP JUDGING ME!" 

The stewardess stared at Suga, feeling thoroughly scandalized, and started to walk away, but Daichi just reached out and took the tissue out of her hand and plopped it on Suga's tray. 

(One and a half movies later, the 300 fold tissue pack was empty.)

\-----------------------------------------------

"Are you really going to wait with me until here?", Suga asked. They were standing in front of the carrousel, waiting for the bags to start appearing.  
"Did you forget I have your stuff?", Daichi asked, mildly amused.   
"True..."

They lapsed into silence as the bags finally started coming out. Suga glanced at Daichi, curious.  
"Say, why is your luggage so small? I mean we came from Italy and that's all you have.", Suga asked. He really was curious.  
"Well, everything I could need is this bag, so why bring more when I don't need it?" Suga frowned. He was about to ask how he could be so sure when his suitcase came out.

"Hey, this is the one." Daichi moved to grab it, but didn't anticipate how heavy it would be so he lost balance a little.   
"God, that's really heavy. No wonder you went over the baggage limit.", Daichi teased. But Suga didn't find amusing in the least.  
"Well, obviously it would be so heavy. My entire life is in this suitcase so I'm sorry if it's too much for you to handle." Suga gave a violent push to the cart and started walking out of the airport.   
"Your entire life? Well no wonder you'd have so much extra baggage.", Daichi commented. 

Ok , this guy was seriously getting on Suga's nerves. He stopped and faced the other man.

"You know what, I'm really getting tired of your punchlines. You've been judging me since a while ago and honestly, it's not funny.", Suga snapped.  
"Wait a minute.", Daichi held Suga's arm and made him stop. "Who said I was judging you?"  
"You judged me when I said my whole life was in this suitcase. You said 'No wonder you have extra baggage'. So you're trying to say that if I didn't bring my entire life with me on this stupid trip, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. That I shouldn't have staked everything on this long shot and that I should have saved some space for myself so that I have something to return to when I come home. Well, I'm sorry I just thought that I might have needed all these things when I left but it turns out I didn't and this was all a big mistake, ok?"

Suga's lip started quivering and Daichi regretted saying anything. His grip on Suga's arm disappeared. "I'm sorry.", was all that came out of his mouth. The silver haired man  just sighed. "It's ok. Come on, let's get a ride home."

\-----------------------------------------

Suga didn't feel like going home. At all. When they finally reached the front of the taxi queue, a feeling of dread came over him.   
"Daichi, I don't want to go home."   
Daichi gave him a confused look. "What do you want to do then?"  
Suga thought for a while.

"I want to go eat."  
So to eat they went.

-––---------------------------------------

"What's that tattoo mean?", Daichi pointed to the blue star on Suga's wrist. They had settled in a cafe near the airport in a booth secluded from the rest of the store.  
"It doesn't mean anything. It's just a star.", Suga said. "What about you? Got any tattoos with special meanings?"  
"Yeah. One on my right shoulder. You could say it's pretty personal since I designed it."  
"Oh..show me?"  
Daichi choked on his first bite of tempura. He looked over at Suga who was trying not to laugh.  
"Here? Now?"  
"Yeah. Why not?"  
"Why not- But- uh, ok."

Daichi turned around, his back to Suga and lifted his shirt all the way. On his right shoulder was a swirl of black ink, curving and ripping into wings in flight. It was really pretty. But let's just say Suga's attention was elsewhere. Daichi's arms were really toned, so Suga naturally thought the rest of him was. What he didn't expect was for Daichi to be _this_ toned. Suga's eyes traveled over Daichi's back muscles, his waist his hips disappearing into his tight pants-

Daichi let go of his shirt and Suga's eyes immediately snapped up, meeting the mischievous glint in the brunette's eyes.   
"It's a nice tattoo."  
"Thanks."

"So what did you do in Italy?"  
Daichi's eyes lit up. "Its always been my dream to visit Italy. When I was in college, I promised myself that I would see the real colosseum before I turned 28. My mom was a big influence too because she really loved Roman architecture so we planned to go there together."   
Suga smiled. "So you met your goal then." Daichi's eyes dropped to his hands.  
"Nope. I'm 29."  
Suga frowned. "And so? You're one year late, so what. Is that such a reason to be sad? So many people never get the chance to go to different countries even though they want to. And your sitting here, feeling upset just because you're one year late?", Suga scoffed. "Your such a rich kid."   
Daichi smiled a little at that. "Well, you could say that. I wasn't able to bring my mom with me on this trip. I always wanted to visit Italy with her."   
Suga's eyes softened. He knew how that felt. "Then save up. Who knows, maybe in a few years, you might be able to bring her."  
Daichi lifted his head and caught Suga's eyes, and he could see the faint sadness flickering.

"The thing is, I can't. Mom died 3 years ago. Breast cancer....so there won't be a next time for us."  
Suga's eyes widened, his eyebrows pinching together. "Oh, Daichi. I'm sorry. I didn't know.", Suga's voice barely above a whisper.   
Daichi just smiled back. "It's ok. You know, when I was there, at the colosseum, I took a selfie, but I left a little space on my left and I knew that she was there with me. So it's ok.."

Suga just nodded, anxious to change the topic. "So, was it nice?"   
"Oh my god, it was amazing. I've always seen pictures of it but when I got there in real life, I wanted to just stuff it in my bag and bring it home with me, you know? It was so surreal-" Daichi paused and gave Suga a strange look. "Wait, you didn't see it." , he asked incredulously. Suga just shook his head sheepishly.   
"What the hell, are you telling me you went to Italy and _didn't_ see the colosseum? What's the point of being in Italy then?"  
Suga gave a long deep sigh in response. "Don't get me started on that Italy. I wish the sea would just swallow it up and everyone on it.", he muttered.

"What do you mean?", Daichi asked, and when Suga didn't answer he said, " Come on. You've been acting weird for that past few hours that we've been together. I told you mine, so what's your story?"  
Suga leaned into his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "It's a really long story Daichi.", he whispered out.   
"I've got time.", was the only reply.  
Suga's gaze was locked onto Daichi's and he could see the other man debating whether or not he should say anything. Just as Daichi was about to brush it off Suga took a deep breath and said, "Fine, I'll tell you. But you better listen close, cuz I sure as hell won't be repeating it again."  
"I'm all ears."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga's story is finally unravelling, but can Daichi really help piece back together what Suga's lost? 
> 
> I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not.


	3. The Sound Of My Heart Shattering Against The Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suga's story spins out, and Daichi is even more convinced that he wants Suga to find love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) so this is a pretty angsty chapter...I think....it's supposed to be, so let me know if you spot it somewhere in there :) there's a lot of cursing in this one cuz when your broken-hearted, re-telling your story does that to you.
> 
> please tell me what you think! Hope you guys will like it!

Suga squeezed his cup, steeling himself for what he expects to be the most painful talk he's ever going to have. Letting out a shaky breath he didn't even realize he was holding, he started his story.

"You know that saying that 'If it's meant to be, it will be. You'll always end up together.'?" Suga let out a short bitter laugh. "Well, that's complete bullshit." His hands tightened around his cup. "So, what? I'm supposed to leave my relationship, my love, in the hands of something called 'destiny'or 'fate'? I'm supposed to trust in a force that I can't see? Bullshit." 

Suga could feel the anger and resentment bubbling inside him, threatening to lay him bare. His eyes started to sting and he shut them tight, willing for them to go away. They fell anyway, leaving warm streaks rolling down his pale cheeks. Daichi was relieved that they were in a private booth.

" _Eight years_ , Daichi. We were together eight years. Basically since I was in college. Eight years and I have to suddenly accept that we're simply _not meant_ to be together?!" Suga was crying in earnest now, as if the storm in him had finally reached its peak, letting loose the whirlwinds of hurt that he's been carrying these past few days. "It's bullshit. Complete bullshit. Because it's not like that for me. Loving is not that worthless to me. If you love someone, go after him. _Fight_ for him. Don't wait for the wind to push him back to you. Pull him back. As long as you can. Don't give up. Don't let go. Sorry. But I love him." Suga wiped his tears  and gulped down a breath and all Daichi was thinking is how much he wanted Suga to _stop hurting._ But he didn't know how.

"He went to Italy in April for his job. He was only supposed to be there till September. But he was doing well that his contract was extended for two years. I didn't want him to stay there, I wanted him near me, with me, his arms around me." Suga's voice broke and he was crying all over again. "But the company offered two times the pay.", he laughed dryly, "How the hell was I supposed to beat that? What fight can I have against Euros? After all, I'm just his boyfriend of eight years, right? " Suga smiled bitterly.

"He told me it was for our future. So I let him stay. But then I thought, what if I went there with him? Stayed there for at least 2 weeks? I'd be with him. That's all I wanted really. So I decided to go. I saved my money, even borrowed money from my friends to buy a ticket. I really wanted to stay with him. Even a month or, hell, the whole two years. It didn't matter that I'm a brand manager here already. I didn't care. I just wanted to be with him, I'd find work there. I didn't care, because if you love somebody, you'll find a way."

"So everything was set. I bought him gifts from here. I was so excited. I even planned to surprise him at his apartment by cooking his favorite dish. But when I got there," Suga took in a shaky breath, his next words choked up, barely a whisper, "he already had someone else. For a long time." 

And Suga broke down.  His quiet sobs turned into loud, painful cries. His hands running through his silver hair and pulling it. Body trembling, lungs burning for the air that his nose wouldn't let through. Sugawara Koushi was a dam keeping the floods of a typhoon at bay. And that dam just broke. All Daichi could do was put him arm around Suga and rub calming circles against his arm, letting himself be drowned by the deluge. After a while Suga calmed down.

"You know what the stupid part was? I suspected it from the start. He told me that the guy was just a friend. An office mate. He swore that I was the one he loved, the only one he was crazy about. He sweet talked me all this time and I was the stupid lovesick school boy that was dumb enough to believe him", Suga spat, his voice filled with venom. "I believed him. Because after eight fucking years, do you think there'd be room for doubt? How could there be?", his voice was filled with despair, hopelessly grasping for an answer Daichi couldn't provide.

"But in the end, it doesn't matter how long you were together. If he doesn't love you, then he. Doesn't. Love. _You_." Suga raised his hand and counted off the words. "'I no longer love you. Please leave.' Seven words. Our eight years of a relationship ended with seven words. Don't I deserve another chance?! Another chance to remind him that it's me that he loves! That I'm the fucking one !? But I didnt get that second chance. And he left me, as if I never meant anything to him. I never knew that I was that easy to forget." Suga hung his head in his hands, sobbing quietly. Every sense of fight left his body and he was just slumped in the table, defeated.

They stayed quiet for a while until Daichi dared to speak. "He doesn't love you anymore. That's all there is to it.", he said simply.  
"But couldn't he have told me the reason why??", Suga's eyes met Daichi's and he found that he couldn't handle the storm of hurt swimming in those brown hues. "Couldn't he have let me try and fix what went wrong? To save us?", he cried.  
"Do you think that anything would change between you two even if he did give you a reason? Oh doesn't love you anymore Suga.", Daichi said.

Suga just stared at him for a long while, a defiant glint in his eyes. "Hey Daichi, are we close? Cuz your words are fucking hurting me. Stop it."

Daichi just smiled in apology. There was no use in moping around, honestly. And Daichi was determined to drag Suga out of this cafe and make him smile again. So he stood up and grabbed Suga by the wrist, ignoring the way Suga made a broken whimper and the way his own heart hitched when he heard the sound. 

"Daichi, please. What are you doing?"  
"Come on. Let's get our mind off depressing things ok?"

________________________________

"You know, I brought you here to cheer you up, not to watch you hurt yourself.", Daichi sighed.  
"Shut up. You brought me here. I'll sing what I want to." Suga stood in front of the screen.

Daichi had brought them to a karaoke bar down the streets in hopes of cheering Suga up with his amazing(not) singing abilities. He didn't expect Suga to flip through the song list and choose Whitney Houston's 'Where Do Broken Hearts Go'.

Daichi was right. Suga was a masochist.

The song started, the melody sweet and melancholic, and Suga started to sing.

_"I know it's been some time_  
But there's something on my mind  
You see, I haven't been the same  
Since that cold November day...  
We said we needed space  
But all we found was an empty place  
And the only thing I learned   
Is that I need you desperately... 

_So here I am  
And can you please tell me... oh"_

Suga stopped singing, and Daichi realized that he was crying again, his voice cracking at each word sung until he stopped completely. Tears burning down his face, making his throat tighten. Daichi didn't want to see Suga cry anymore. He didn't deserve to cry. So he did the one thing he knew would make Suga smile. He started singing. 

_"Where do broken hearts go_  
Can they find their way home  
Back to the open arms   
Of a love that's waiting there  
And if somebody loves you  
Won't they always love you  
I look in your eyes  
And I know that you still care, for me" 

Suga looked back at Daichi, eyes wide. He couldn't help the tiny smile inching its way onto his face and Daichi felt happiness swell in his chest. Sure, Suga was still mostly crying but at least he was smiling. Suga walked over to where Daichi was sitting and rested his head against Daichi's shoulder. Daichi put an arm around him and rubbed soothing circles onto his arm. 

_"Where do broken hearts go_  
Can they find their way home  
Back to the open arms   
Of a love that's waiting there  
And if somebody loves you  
Won't they always love you  
I look in your eyes  
And I know that you still care, for me" 

They sang together, laughing at how horrible they both sounded until the song ended. Suga let out a long, deep sigh and Daichi just held him tighter in response.

Suga sat up and looked at Daichi. "I want to climb a mountain."  
"Ok."

And so they went to climb a mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Suga has every reason to be broken-hearted, don't you? Have you ever been broken hearted? Then you know how Suga feels :'( stupid exboyfriend. 
> 
> But you may be wondering, why a mountain? Hahah I don't know(actually I do)


	4. On The Way To Forgetting The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga starts to believe that he can forget and love on, and that's all Daichi could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, here's another chapter! :) hopefully you'll like it!  
> And I'm so sorry I'm clueless when in comes to transportation in Japan so forgive me if I've made mistakes! 
> 
> Also in this AU I've made same sex marriage legal so if there's talk about marriage then you know what's up.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!! :)

Daichi decided that Suga is pretty when he's sleeping. It's the most peaceful he's ever seen him in their few hours of companionship (if you can even call it that. Daichi feels like it is though.) Daichi couldn't help wanting Suga to look like this forever, peaceful, undisturbed by the complicated ways of the heart. His nose sloped gently, not too high, his lips slightly puckered, soft and warm (probably. Daichi wouldn't know. Not that he didn't want to.) 

Daichi could have spent the whole train ride just looking at Suga's sleeping face, but of course the universe wouldn't let him have his way. Suga stirred and woke up soon after, rubbing the sleep away. He looked out of the window, then it dawned on him. Suga's head whipped to Daichi's , eyes wide. 

"Daichi, where are we? Where are we going?" Daichi couldn't help laughing at how clueless Suga was. Of course he wouldn't remember all he said last night.  
"Rome, Suga.", Daichi smiled slyly.   
"Holy shit no way. Daichi!! How are we in Rome??" Daichi couldn't help it, but he cracked up.  
Suga looked at him in honest confusion, then he looked out the window of the train. He looked back at Daichi, who was still laughing, and hit his arm hard.

"Ow! Hey Suga, that hurt!", Daichi whined, rubbing his arm.  
"Serves you right!", Suga pouted, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Why would we be in Rome anyway? That thousands of miles away."  
"Well, I'm sorry but I'm kind of stupid and broken-hearted so sue me.", Suga turned away from Daichi. Daichi just sighed a small chuckle.  
"We're on the way to Shizuoka. You said you wanted to climb a mountain, right? Mt. Fuji is the perfect place."  
"What? I said that?", Suga lifted his eyebrow. "Oh. Ok then."

Suga turned his eyes to the display TV that showed the stops. A commercial came on, showing a familiar face. Suga's eyebrows pinched together, his eyes started to sting. He turned to Daichi and said, "Daichi, I think I'm going to cry again."  
Daichi frowned and took Suga's face into his hands, the heat warming up Suga's face and he couldn't help leaning into them. His eyes prickled even more painfully, the gesture reminding Suga of his ex.   
"What? Why?"  
"The commercial on the TV. The guy is reminding me of my ex." Daichi looked at the screen, the face of Yuzuru Hanyu, promoting the Winter Olympics that just finished.   
"We used to go ice skating. My ex would alway tease Hanyu cuz he was jealous when I said he was cute.", Suga chuckled a little. "He was horrible at ice skating, but he tried anyway just to impress me." Suga could feel the tears coming now.

"Oh no, Suga come on, get a grip. Don't make a scene again.", Daichi pleaded.  
"A scene?", Suga asked, annoyance sparking. "When did I ever make a scene."  
"Uhm, remember the stewardess on the plane with the tissue?"  
"That was her fault, not mine. I just can't help it Daichi. Hanyu also kinda looks like my ex." Daichi's eyebrows lifted at that.  
"Really? I highly doubt that.", he laughed.  
"Is that a challenge, Sawamura? Well, be prepared to lose. I happen to still have a picture of him. Try not to be so surprised.", Suga smirked. He took out his phone and went through his photos. He came up with a picture that he shoved in Daichi's face, triumphantly. 

Daichi took the phone and looked at the picture. He tilted the phone up, down, to the left, then right.  
"Ah.......from which angle?", Daichi smiled.  
"What do you mean from which angle? The eyes, Daichi! Look at his eyes! See.", Suga zoomed in the photo and Daichi stared harder.  
"Ahh...love is blind. Now I believe.", Daichi snickered, handing the phone back. Suga just rolled his eyes.  
"You are impossible, I swear. And I suppose you think of yourself as God's great gift to womankind?", Suga looked at Daichi, teasing.  
Daichi just laughed. "I'm not interested in womankind, sorry."

Suga stared at Daichi, his eyes wide. "Oh."  
"Yeah, you and me are similar in that department.", Daichi sighed.   
"Yeah....anyway, I'm telling you he does look like Hanyu!", Suga tried to change the subject, ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach.  
"Why are you even defending your ex, Suga? I thought you basically hated him already.", Daichi questioned.  
"Because he's my ex."  
"Yeah. The ex that left you, cheated on you and doesn't love you anymore."  
Suga frowned and shoved Daichi again. "Fuck you, man."  
"Why me?", Daichi held his gaze.  
"Fine, then fuck him."

Suga couldn't help the easy smile that found its way to his face and Daichi smiled back.  
(Daichi decided that he liked Suga's smile the best.)

_____________________________________

They arrived at the Mishima Station and got off, looking for food before they took the bus to Shizuoka. Once they found a place, they ordered and waited for their food.

"Ok! Let's start!", Suga said as their food arrived. Suga took the chili and started to put it in Daichi's bowl of maps tofu.  
"Ah! Sorry, I don't usually put chili in mine."  
"Oh! Sorry, sorry! It's an old habit of mine. My ex would always say that I made things spicy just right.", Suga smiled apologetically.   
"You sure see him in everything.", Daichi observed.  
"You have _no idea._ ", Suga said, poking through his food. He suddenly looked downcast.

"Cmon, let's play a game. I'll say a word and you tell me the first thing that comes into your mind."  
"Ok."  
"Pork buns."  
"There was a shop that I would buy pork buns for him back home in Miyagi. The ones where he went to weren't as good as that store."  
"Your from Miyagi? Me too!", Daichi smiled.  
"Really? I never saw you though. I think I'd remember if I did.", Suga smiled back.  
"Oh well. Different high schools probably. Ok next one....Starbucks"  
"Grande Vanilla Frappucino with a pump of hazelnut syrup."  
"World History."  
"We were in the same class in college."

"Thailand."  
"Valentine's Day 2011."Daichi's eyes widened and Suga just smirked  
"Dark Knight."  
"Dark Knight or Dark Knight Rises?"  
Daichi rolled his eyes. "Dark Knight."  
"Opening night, Crows and Cats movie theater."  
"Dark Knight Rises."  
"Opening night, Crows and Cats movie theater."  
"Wow, and you still had to ask which one.", Daichi shook his head.  
Suga just rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Well we had a fight at one so yeah.."

"Whatever . so, belts." Suga smirked again.  
"Censored." Daichi raised his eyebrows in question.  
"Ramen noodles." Suga bit his chopsticks.  
"Umm..censored too."   
Daichi shook his head in disbelief. "What do you even do, break the bed?"  
Suga just laughed a clairvoyant laugh. "Well, that's what they used to say about us."  
"TMI, Suga. Please. Greece."  
"We planned to go there for our honeymoon."  
"Seaweed wraps."  
"He loved my special onigiri especially when he came home from work tired.", Suga sighed as if the memory stirred something in him.

Daichi just looked at the other man in awe. "Gosh, you really do see him in everything."  
Suga hung his head in his hands. "I know.", he whimpered. "So, here's the plan. Whenever I mention anything about my ex, I'll give you 1000 yen, ok. You're gonna have to be really strict with me here ok, Daichi?"  
The brunette just chuckled. "Fine. Then what are you planning to do with all the cash, since I'm sure as hell Im not gonna keep it. Buy a new guy?", Daichi teased. Suga wrinkled his nose, which Daichi found extremely endearing.   
"Eww. Gross, Daichi. That's not how I roll." Suga thought for a while. "I'll probably just donate it to charity. A charity that helps people who were hurt and left by assholes like my ex god I hate people like him I wish he'd just drown in the Pacific right now."

Suga rubbed his head, but when he realized what he just said, his head snapped up, meeting Daichi's easy grin. His palm was held out and Suga just groaned, taking a note from his wallet.

_____________________________________

"Hey, Daichi. How do you forget?" Suga's head was turned towards the window of the bus, so Daichi didn't know what he was thinking.  
"I don't know. For me, one day I just woke up and he was gone. That's it."  
"But how long does it take?"  
"Does it matter? What's important isn't how long it takes, but that you are able to forget." Suga turned and rested his head on Daichi's shoulder. "But it's just so hard. It's so hard to bear the pain. I just love him too much.", Suga's voice was soft, strained but defeated, too.  
"Of course it's hard. It's never easy, I think. But you will forget. It's up to you how. You could cry every night. Or drink until you can't stand. You could go on dates with whoever. Have sex with whoever." Daichi said. "Or, you could find a new love."

Suga lifted his head to look into Daichi's eyes. Those brown eyes filled with reassurance and hope mirrored his own, which were filled with sadness. _A new love._ Maybe, just maybe..

"There's a quotation from Scott Fitzgerald. 'There are all kinds of love in this world, but never the same love twice.'". Daichi said with a smile that told Suga to believe.

And Suga wanted to. God, he wanted to believe that he would be ok. That maybe he really would find a new love.

Daichi wanted him to believe. Wanted to help him believe. 

Both of their souls screamed the need to believe . All they could say was please. Please. Please.

_Please believe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two very attractive, very single gay guys go on a road trip just the two of them? 
> 
> Guess ;)


	5. Who We Were, Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which pasts are shared, dreams are forgotten, memories are remembered and new promises are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy so here's an over due up date :)  
> I just want to say that if there are some geological mistakes I've made please forgive me! T_T  
> And if you see any talk about marriage there, I've legalized gay marriage in this story because everybody deserves to be happy :))  
> Hope you enjoy and comments are always appreciated!!

"Hey, thanks for coming all the way here with me.", Suga smiled at Daichi, placing his hand on the other man's shoulder. Daichi smiled back.  
"Don't thank me yet", he smiled cheekily. "I'm not doing this for free you know."  
"Aww, sorry. But my body's off the market right now.", Suga pouted mockingly. Daichi just clicked his tongue.  
"Damn it!" Suga laughed. He was laughing more often now, so Daichi felt really happy about that.

"So what do you want to do? There's a cafe if you wanna eat, there's a fair if you want to check out, soooooo. What do you want to do?", Daichi looked up from his phone at Suga, an eyebrow raised. Suga was quiet, looking at the ground as he bit his nail. Then, he took a big breath and stared Daichi straight in the eyes.  
"I want to forget."   
Daichi looked back. "Ok. Sure."

So they went started towards the town, but the thing is, being in a mountainous town, they had to climb many, many stairs. Like, a lot of stairs. It was ok for Daichi since have basically was just carrying a back pack. Suga in the other hand had a heavy ass suitcase that took ages to lug up the stairs. Daichi even started teasing him, much to the silver haired boy's dismay.

"Come on Suga! Your as slow as an old man! That's probably why your hair is silver, isn't it?", Daichi teased from the top of the steps. Suga glared at the other guy who was being the most annoying jackass in the whole world.  
"Hahha very funny Daichi. Just wait until I get up there.", Suga threatened. Daichi laughed, but came down the stairs and offered a helping hand to Suga. Suga just brushed it away with a, "I can do it myself, Daichi."

Daichi smirked and raised his bag over his head. "Are you sure you can? Your bag looks kinda heavy there though."  
"Yeah, heavy. But I can take it.", Suga huffed.  
"Hmmm..your pretty slow too you know,"  
"Slow but I can take it. I'll make it ok so shut up, Daichi." Daichi snickered and waited for Suga to reach the top.

"So was it heavy?"  
"Yes Daichi it was,ok?", Suga said, exasperated.  
"And we're you slow?", Daichi snickered again.  
"It was heavy and slow but I did it. I managed. Why do you keep asking me over again?", Suga raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed. Daichi just looked at him with a bright, innocent smile.  
"Because I want you to remember how it is to forget. It starts out slowly, with so many heavy feelings. But you'll manage."  
Suga felt his ears warming with a pink tint. Daichi was too much sometimes. But right now, Suga couldn't help feeling the smal smile playing on his lips.  
"Whatever. Let's just find someplace to eat."

___________________________________

The town was really pretty and had so many interesting things to see. Since there was a local fair going on, Daichi and Suga tried out games and ended up winning a fluffy stuffed crow which they eventually named Tobio. There was even a small art exhibit which Daichi was excited to check out. Which is why they were there now, with Daichi staring at the same picture for 5 minutes straight and Suga wondering what the hell is up with that painting.

"Hey, Daichi. Daichi." Suga snapped his fingers in front of the dazed man's eyes.  
"What?"  
"You've been staring at that same a painting for the past 5 minutes. What do you even see in that picture?"  
"Well, back in high school, I was great in art. The best, actually. All my artworks and paintings placed 1st in all art competition at my school for 3 years straight. I thought I was the best, to be honest." Daichi's gaze was far away, a strange look of melancholy and sadness graced his features. Suga thought that it didn't suit Daichi to be sad. He didn't want him to be sad.  
"So what happened?"  
"When I got to college, I took up fine arts. But, God, all my classmates were _so_ good. Their paintings were unlike anything I've ever seen or did. I thought I was good, but these guys were definitley better. I realized all I had was skill, not talent. So I dropped out."

Suga's eyes widened. "What? Why?"  
Daichi just shrugged. "Cuz when I was there, I started to hate painting. I never hated painting before , but being there, in that classroom. It made me hate the one thing I was ever really passionate about. So I stopped."  
"Oh. Did you ever try painting again?"  
Daichi heaved a long sigh. "Nope. I haven't touched a paintbrush since. I guess I'm afraid. Afraid of not knowing how to paint anymore. Of not knowing how to make art for myself."

Daichi gave Suga a sad smile, and Suga immediately felt guilty. Daichi was doing so much to help him, and he didn't even know how to cheer him up. So he just grabbed Daichi's hand, surprised at how cold it was, and pulled him forward.  
"Cmon, Mr. Negative. Let's get some food to cheer us up.

 

"You know, maybe you could illustrate this short story I wrote back in college.", Suga said after they'd ordered. Hey were seated at a booth in the Crows Nest Cafe. "I haven't thought about it in years but you reminded me of it."  
"Oh? What's it called?"  
"'The Arrow with a Heart Pierced Through It.' It was one of my short stories in Creative Writing and when my teacher gave it back to me, there was a little note. It said 'you should share this with the world someday.' You know that time, I felt like I could have won every single writing competition.", Suga said with a sigh.  
"What's wrong?", Daichi frowned.  
"Aren't we supposed to be great right now? With my writing and your painting, we could have ended up in entirely different situations."  
"I don't want to dwell on the past, Suga. And neither should you, you know."

Suga just shrugged and lifted his mug of coffee.  
"To the great people we could have been."  
"Wow, now that's just sad.", Daichi crinkled his nose. Suga thought a while.  
"To the great people we are now?", he questioned and Daichi just snorted.  
"Liar." Suga smiled in agreement.  
"Uhmm...how about, To the great people we will be."  
Daichi lifted his mug and brought it towards Suga's.  
"To the great people we will be." _Clink_

 

"So, how does your story go?", Daichi asked.  
"Huh? Oh, are you sure you wanna hear it?"  
"Yeah! Why not?"  
"Well, it was way back in college. Just don't laugh ok?" , Suga smile sheepishly.  
"I promise."

 

_The Arrow with a Heart Pierced Through It_

_There was an arrow who was tired of living his pointy, boring life. He traveled around for a way to change how he felt. Then one day,he woke up feeling heavier than usual. He looked back to find that a heart had been pierced through him in his sleep._

_"Whose heart are you?", the arrow asked. But there was no reply._

_The arrow traveled around, looking for the owner of this heart. The heart was very heavy and weighed the arrow down. He asked all kinds of people but the answe was always the same._

_"That's not my heart."  
"My heart isn't missing."_

_One day, the arrow woke up feeling a little lighter than usual. As if the heart was getting lighter, or he was getting used to bearing the heart's weight. A few days passed and the arrow was no longer bothered by the weight of the heart. He even welcomed it's silent company._

_While the arrow was asking around for the owner of the heart, he met a man who asked,_

_"How long have you been looking for the owner of that heart?"_

_Suddenly, the heart started slipping back. It slipped and slipped until it fell off and was no longer pierced by the arrow.  
_

 

"That's it?", Daichi asked, confused.  
"Well, yeah. Why? Is it bad?", Suga was worried.  
"It's not that. It's just kind of a cliffhanger."  
"Oh. Is it?"  
"Kinda. But I really like it", he smiled and Suga smiled back, the sound of an arrow being let loose in the background.

___________________________________

Night fell and the two guys decided to spend the night at an onsen and spa. A much needed night of relaxation after all the craziness they've been through. Unfortunately, sleep wasn't favoring Daichi tonight and he woke up at 2am. He decided to go outside and catch some fresh air, bringing his laptop along.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps behind him and a distressed voice all too familiar.  
"Daichi! Daichi oh my god there you are." Suga sat beside him on the stone step.  
"What's wrong Suga? Come on, talk to me.", Daichi took Suga's face into his hands. Suga's been crying again and he brushed a tear away with his thumb.  
"I dreamt about him, Daichi! I can't believe it. Even in my dreams I can't escape him.", Suga was crying earnest again.  
"Ok calm down. Tell me what happened.", Daichi moved his hand to hold Suga close to his side and rub soothing circles in his back.

Suga took a few shaky breaths, his voice cracking.  
"We were in bungee jumping in Macau. We always talked about going there. And we were standing side by side at the platform. I was so excited. I looked up and kissed him on the cheek and he grabbed my hand." Suga grabbed Daichi's hand and squeezed tight. He was shaking so much. "So I started counting. 3..2..1. Then I felt him slip his hand out of mine. I didn't know why but he let go of my hand. Then he jumped without me. I was alone. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to follow him, jump after him but I couldn't move. All I could do was stand and watch as he got farther away. Until slowly he vanished from my sight.", Suga's voice was barely a whisper.

Suga buried his face in the crook of Daichi's neck and cried until he couldn't anymore. Then Daichi said,  
"You know, you were kind of in my dream too." Suga sat up and wiped his eyes.  
"What happened?", he sniffed.  
"We were walking along the fair road. That's it.", he smiled. Suga just looked at him with blank eyes.  
"Your so lame, Daichi." Suga rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah yeah. Come on." Daichi grabbed Suga's hand. "Let's go get a drink."

___________________________________

Suga took a 1000 yen note from his wallet and placed it on the table. "You know, in the eight years of our relationship, he never asked me to marry him. Not even once. I was so ready to get married but, he never asked.", Suga said as he lifted his glass of alcohol to his lips. "I guessed I should have taken a hint huh?", he laughed bitterly.

Daichi reached into his pocket and brought out the 1000 bill that Suga had given him earlier and placed it on the table too.  
"My ex, he wanted to get married. I didn't want to _yet._ Not never, just not yet. But he wouldn't have it. So he left me. Said I wasn't committed to our relationship. After he left, I realized too late that I was so in love with that guy. That he was probably the one, you know? So I went after him. But when I did, it was too late. He was over me." Daichi took a gulp. "So I left it to 'fate' which was stupid. I didn't chase him. I couldn't convince him enough to come back." Daich shrugged.

Suga's hands were tight around his glass. "Did you ever try again, after a while?"  
"Yeah, I did. But it's just too late. He's got a girlfriend now. I can't help but think if she ever realized that I was there before her? That I loved him so much more than her? Does that make sense?" Daich asked Suga. Suga just shrugged.  
"It does. But you know, there's a quotation from Scott Fitzgerald. 'There are all kinds of love in this world, but never the same love twice.'", Suga giggled a little and Daichi couldn't help letting out a small laugh. 

 

The night air was cool and refreshing. Daichi and Suga decided to take a walk along a park that the town had. Shoulders and hands brushed together more than a few. Laughs were shared and glances were stolen. They sat on a bench in the park, Daichi's arm around the bench.

"Hey Daichi, can I ask you a question? You have to promise not to laugh.", Suga looked over to Daichi.  
"Yeah, shoot."  
"Am I ugly?"  
Daichi's eyes shot open and he couldn't hold back a snort and covered his lips, but his shaking shoulders gave him away. Suga frowned and punched him in the arm.  
"What the hell, I told you not to laugh!"  
"Hahah- Sorry, I couldn't- haha- help it. Did you honestly think that you are? You're really handsome, Suga.", Daichi felt his cheeks flush and when he saw Suga's do the same, he mentally patted himself on the back.  
"Really?"  
"Why do you think I agreed to come with you?"  
"I don't know, maybe cuz I'm your type?", Suga wiggled his eyebrows at Daichi, making the other man flush a little more than he had.  
"Well you know, think about it this way. I was on my way back home, but I still had some time off. Then comes this good looking stranger moping around the airport. He's really handsome, fun to be with, easy to talk to. And a golden heart. And I think to myself, maybe this can work." 

Suga looked up to find Daichi smiling warmly at him, and his eyes started to prickle.   
"Do you think I'll find a new love?", he whispered, almost too scared to hope.  
"You will."  
"Do you think I'll ever recover?"  
"I know you will." Suga let out a short laugh.   
"You sound so sure Daichi.", Suga looked down and clenched his hands. Daichi frowned and reached over to cover Suga's hand with his own. Suga opened his palm and Daichi held it firmly. Suga looked back up to Daichi.  
"I am sure. Because it's impossible that a love like yours, the overwhelming kind that flows out of you, not to be returned. It will be, he just maybe not by the person whom you intended it for. But you will get it back. Maybe the ones who we love leave us  because someone new is coming to show us why it never worked out and to remind us how much we deserve to be loved."

Suga's heart was beating like a drum, so loud that Daichi surely must have heard it. His cheeks flushed a bright pink and he looked away from Daichi. Suga's brown eyes fell onto their entwined hands. His hand was warm, just like the rest of him despite the cold breeze. Suga lifted his eyes to Daichi again to find him staring straight ahead, smiling at the life of the locals play out before them. Something in the way Suga felt changed and before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning in and placing a short kiss on Daichi's cheek.

Daichi's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Suga. The other man just smiled a small smile.  
"Thank you, Daichi." Suga placed his head on Daichi's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
Daichi just squeezed his hand in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who Daichi's ex is?  
> And Suga will feel better soon I promise!!


	6. Floating Out Of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suga feels like it's time to let go of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the super late update!! :) Forgive me for being so lazy!!  
> As promised Suga will feel better soon so you can all breath!  
> I hope you guys like it and comments are always appreciated :)

After breakfast, Daichi dragged Suga on a small bus that would drive up the mountain, a little closer to the middle where it would be a little colder since it was already early September. They stopped off around lunch time at a small town up the mountain. Suga got off the bus and realized something.

"Daichi, we left our stuff.", Suga turned to the said man and he was staring.  
"Shit, we did.", Daichi walked over to the driver of the bus and asked if he could take them back down. Daichi was getting more and more worked up about it, but to Suga's surprise, he didn't really care about his stuff anymore. He walked over to to Daichi.

"Hey, Daichi. It's ok. It's fine. Let's go and get warmed up.", Suga took Daichi's hand and started pulling away from the bus up the road, but Daichi only pulled back.  
"But Suga, your whole life's in that suitcase. Are you ok with that?", Daichi frowned.  
"What a life that was." Suga smiled. "This is my life now. Come on, I'm freezing."  
"Uh..ok."

The two of them decided to get some coffee at a small cafe Owned by a family. Despite the sun shining and the coffee in their veins, the cold mountain breeze chilled them to the bone. Suga sat on a chair, cross legged and rubbing his arms.   
"You cold?", Daichi asked Suga from across the table.  
"Yeah. But I'm fine.", the silver haired man smiled back.  
"If only we had our stuff though..."  
"It's ok. I'm not too torn up about it, Daichi. It's just the cold. I'll manage."

Daichi looked up at Suga and smiled. He took off his own jacket and stood to wrap it around Suga. He sat beside him and began rubbing his hands together and putting them over Suga's ears to warm them up. Suga leaned into Daichi's hands, grateful for the warmth flooding in. 

"Thanks, Daichi. So, where are we going after this?" Suga turned to look at Daichi.  
"Well we have to wait for a small transport to get up higher since the bus would be too big and heavy. We should arrive about nighttime.", Daichi looked at his watch to confirm what he just said.  
"Where are you even taking me, Daichi? We're going up pretty high.", Suga raised an eyebrow. Daichi just held a finger to his lips and smiled like an 8 year old boy.  
"It's a secret! But I promise, Suga. It'll be one of the best things you've ever seen." Daichi spread out his arms to emphasize it, his left arm coming to rest on Suga's shoulder.

Suga looked to where Daichi's hand rested and rolled his eyes. Turning back to Daichi he said, "You're cute.", his voice laced with playful sarcasm.  
"Thanks!", was the only reply.

_____________________________________

Once they arrived at the place, night had fallen and the two friends were borrowing a couple of sleeping mats and blankets from fellow campers and huddled close to the fire. They layed down side by side, looking up to a sky full of stars. 

"Hey Suga."  
"Hmm?"  
"If a shooting star were to pass by right now, what would you wish for?"  
"What kind of question is that, Daichi?"  
"Oh, too late. It's gone." Suga elbowed Daichi.  
"Hey that's not fair. Call it back."

Daichi let out a small sigh. "Alright. It's back. So what would you wish for?" Suga was quiet for a while.  
"If a shooting star passed by right now, I would wish that hopefully, one day, I would stop loving him and move on." Suga breathed.  
"The shooting star says 'Ok'." Suga smiled widely.  
"Really? Then I'll count on that." They lapsed into comfortable silence again.

"What about you, Daichi? If a shooting star were to pass by right now, what would you wish for?"  
"I'd wish that wherever Mom may be, I hope that I'm making her proud."  
"Shooting star says, 'Don't worry about it. She is.'" Daichi smiled too.

Daichi's eyes slowly closed, the stars blurring in his vision until Suga's voice woke him up again.  
"Hey Daichi, is that shooting star still there?"  
"Huh? Why do you ask?", Daichi replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Cuz if that star was still there, I'd like to say thank you. Thank you because tonight, I'm not alone. Sad, but not alone."

Daichi turned his head to find Suga already looking at him too, a small, gentle smile gracing his angelic face. Daichi smiled back.

"'You're welcome.'" He said. "Says the shooting star."

_____________________________________

Daichi woke up with something on his arm. He stretched and propped himself up on his free arm, only to find that he had been spooning Suga in their sleep. Somehow that didn't bother Daichi one bit. He looked at his watch and started to shake Suga awake.  
"Suga. Suga. Get up or we'll miss it."   
Suga stretched out and yawned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Daichi was already pulling him to his feet. He looked at his watch 5:30 am. God what was Daichi even thinking?

"Suga! Come on, we might miss it!", Daichi kept pulling Suga along."  
"Slow down Daichi! I can't keep up.", Suga was a little out of breath, but Daichi just kept dragging him. Usually Suga was fine with running, but never just after he woke up.   
They came to this hidden part of the mountain that you could only find by going through a tunnel covered with vines. Suga went through first and almost fell off the cliff on the other side had Daichi not grabbed him. 

"Woah! You ok, Suga?", Daichi held onto Suga's waist.  
"Yeah, I. I think I'm ok."  
"Ok, then look." Daichi took Suga's chin in his hand and turned it towards the cliff. Suga's eyes widened at what he saw, a bright orange sun peeking out from in between two tall trees. It's light illuminated the plants and roofs of the houses below, giving the scene  an ethereal type of feeling. It's easily the most beautiful sunrise he's ever seen.

Suga looked down at the roofs of the houses and shops of the town below. Being so high up made Suga feel  so light for the first time in a long time.  The fresh mountain breeze threading its soft fingers through his hair and embracing him, as if lifting him from all his troubles. Suga opened his eyes and felt something strange well up in his heart. A strange squeezing feeling that he realized he wanted _gone._ So he did the only thing he thought would remove it. He shouted all his cares into the early morning sky.

He shouted out all the pain and betrayal and hurt he'd been carrying for the last few weeks. Shouted _I've had enough!_ and _I hate you!_ and _Fuck you!_ and _You'll never hurt me ever again!_ Suga's feelings were bursting from him, like letters tied to balloons. Slowly, slowly floating away, lifting all the sorrow and pain from Suga's heart. Drifting into the blue sky until they were nowhere in sight. Suga let everything out and it was only when he stopped that he realized he was crying. But these weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of relief. He thought it was impossible, but he finally felt himself letting go. He was so happy that he let out a laugh.

He turned around to smile at Daichi to find the other man already smiling at him. He walked over and put his arms around his friend, and Daichi did the same. They stood there in silence, watching the sun climb high into the sky, with both of them thinking that there could be no moment more perfect than this one.

__________________________________________

That night was the last one they would spend together on this trip. They were walking along the main street of the town,  enjoying the sights and the fair. It seemed unreal that even if they've only known each other for a few days, Suga and Daichi felt as though they've found a good friend in each other. And they're little adventure was now coming to an end. 

"Hey Daichi."  
"Yeah, Suga?"  
"In your dream, when we were walking on this road. How did it end." Daichi scratched his head.  
"Oh, that one. Well, I kinda woke up before it ended. But if I were to give it an ending, it would be, when we reached the end of this road, you turned to me slowly, and said that you'll forget him."

 

"I'll forget him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the next chapter is gonna be the shortest chapter of this fic.  
> So yeah...stay tuned!


	7. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it seems the past isn't ready to let go of Suga just yet.

The next day, they both took the train back to Tokyo and by the late afternoon, Daichi was walking Suga to his apartment. 

"Where do you live Daichi?", Suga asked.  
"Haha. Not telling~", Daichi teased. Suga elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Hey watch it. You never know, I might show up at your door one day.", Suga smirked.  
"Yeah, sure. Like that'll happen.", Daichi laughed and Suga laughed with him.

Suga's eyes crinkled in a smile as he walked over to the entrance of his apartment building. The he noticed something. A car was parked beside his own. A very familiar car. The sight of it made every drop of blood in Suga's veins freeze. He stopped walking so abruptly that Daichi bumped into his back.

"Suga?", Daichi asked in confusion.   
"Daichi.", Suga's voice was a terrified whisper. His hand clamped around Daichi's, eyes wide in terror as he turned to his friend. Daichi was about to ask what was wrong when a new voice spoke up.

 

"Koushi?"

 

And Daichi swore Suga stopped breathing. Suga turned painfully slowly to the source of the voice and his breath hitched.  
"What are you doing here?", he asked, voice hoarse. Hand tightened even more around Daichi's.  
Daichi's eyes lifted to the tall stranger before them. He had wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was dressed really well.  He was a really handsome dude. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers. Mr. Handsome Stranger took a few steps towards them, eyes focused on Suga.

Daichi looked back to his friend who looked like he might collapse. Who was this guy and why was Suga so scared to see him again? Then he took a closer look at the guy. He mentally slapped himself when he realized it.

This guy was Suga's ex.

The silence around them was filled with so much tension, it was suffocating. In an effort to ease the tension, Daichi cleared his throat.   
"Sawamura Daichi", he stretched his hand out. The stranger reluctantly turned his eyes from Suga and shook Daichi's hand with intense formality.  
"Oikawa Tooru." The guy - Oikawa - turned back to Suga, frowning at their still entwined hands. Daichi gave Suga's hand a gentle squeeze that brought Suga back to life. Suga turned to Daichi, everything in his eyes telling him _Don't leave me. Please, stay here._ But somehow, Daichi found that he couldn't. He couldn't stay. He didn't know why he felt that way, but it was just there. Looking from Oikawa to Suga, there was something more going on here and he felt like an intruder. He looked back at Suga, ignoring the pain ripping through him as he looked at his friends' eyes.

"Suga, I'll go ahead.", Daichi said. Suga's eyes flashed with panic and his hand squeezed Daichi's tighter that he had before. But Daichi just gave Suga a final squeeze before removing his hand from Suga's shoving it in his pocket. Daichi looked at Suga one last time, hoping to find some resemblance of what he saw during the sunrise morning. But all he was met with was a look of utter betrayal. He knew that the look should have made him stay. Tell this Oikawa dude to fuck off cuz he was the reason Suga was a hot mess in the first place.

But all he did was say, "Bye Suga." He turned around and started walking away. 

Suga couldn't believe this was happening. How could Daichi leave him like this. With _him??_ When he very well knew that Oikawa's existence was the very thing that caused him pain. Every fiber of Suga's being was pleading Daichi to stay. But he left. He turned to look at the back of his departing friend. Suga thought that Daichi was his new love. The one that would show him why it didn't work out in the past, and would remind him how much he deserved to be loved. Apparently, he was wrong. Because if Daichi felt anything for Suga that even remotely resembled love, he would have looked back.

But he didn't.

Daichi could literally feel Suga's stare burning through the back of his head. His fingers twitched, his neck ached, his whole soul was telling him to turn around and pull Suga into his arms. But he couldn't. Forced himself to keep walking. To not look back. He thought to himself, _That's what you get for assuming too much, Daichi. You get hurt._ On their trip to Mt. Fuji, he swore he felt a magnetic pull between him and Suga. Like they were opposite poles, impossibly and unbearable attracted to one another. He thought he could be the one to give back all the love Suga has given other. Because ha damn well deserves it. He half expected to hear Suga call for him. He would have turned back if only Suga called for him.

But he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm...so that happened.
> 
> Forgive me friends, for I have sinned.


	8. It Never Goes Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years of not seeing each other, what has become of Suga and Daichi's unusual relationship?

_The heart moved on. But the arrow couldn't. It asked itself why it was feeling so heavy, even though the heart was no longer there. Every morning, he would wake up feeling heavier than yesterday. He never felt any lighter. The arrow tried to move on and go back to his old, pointy life. But every day, he felt heavier than the last. One day, the arrow was just floating around, when he heard a voice._

_"Excuse me, have you lost your heart?"_

_The arrow looked to see who had said that. He found that it was the heart that had been pierced through him. The heart smiled at the arrow, and the arrow smiled back at the heart. There was no reply._

_The heart and the arrow didn't need any._

 

Daichi turned to park his car in front of an apartment complex he hasn't been back to in nearly two years. He turned of his engine and checked his reflection in the rear view mirror. His heart was beating a million miles per minute as his hands constantly drifted back to the newly printed, hard bound book on his lap, fingers nervously stroking its glossy cover. Daichi looked back at his reflection. _You can do it, Daichi._ He let out a big sigh and got out of his car.

It wasn't hard to find the apartment he was looking for. It was just hard to get himself to ring the doorbell. After a few minutes of internal conflict, Daichi brought his hand up and rang the doorbell. Sounds of shuffling feet and cat bells were heard from the inside.   
"Hold on for a moment!", a voice called out. A voice that made Daichi's breath hitch and his throat tighten. He was seriously thinking of just running down the stairs when he heard the locks clicking open. _Come on Daichi! Be a man!_

"Hey, sorry for the w-", the home owner stopped mid sentence, cut off by the sight before him. He recognized the short brown hair and warm smile that he thought he would never see again. He swallowed, hoping that would get his voice back. But all he was able to choke out was a small, breathless "Daichi."

The brown haired man smiled that smile from long ago. "Hey, Suga. How are you?"  
"What are you doing here?", Suga asked back, voice still a low whisper. His head was spinning and his heart was thumping and Suga still could not believe that Daichi was standing in front of him at his apartment. The same apartment that Daichi left him at two years ago. Suga clenched his doorknob, willing himself to breath normally instead. His body didn't respond.

Even after two years, Suga found that his heart would always beat a little harder and a little faster for Daichi.

Daichi pinched the hem of his shirt, fumbling with the script that he had prepared in his mind, but that all went up in smoke the moment Suga opened his door.  Suga's hair was ruffled slightly by the summer wind, Daichi bet that it was still cotton soft to the touch. Suga's warm brown eyes were wide with a mix of confusion and a little fear. Maybe even some hope and wonder. Daichi would always try to remember how Suga looked. His laugh, his smile, his knowing little glances. But his memory did no justice to what he was looking at right now.

God, Suga was still unbelievably, unbearably, devastatingly beautiful.

"Daichi, what are you _doing_ here?", Suga asked again, jolting Daichi out of his daze.  
"Oh yeah. Uhm, I wanted to give you something." Daichi reached into his bag and brought out the book that he was holding back in the car. He passed hit to Suga, fingers brushing, giving both a spark of electricity that neither has felt in a long time. Suga frowned at the cover of the book, then his eyes snapped back up to meet Daichi's.   
"You did it. You illustrated my story.", Suga said. His eyes were welling up with tears again. Why was it that he was always crying around Daichi?  
"Yeah. I promised I would." Daichi shrugged. "Do you like it?", he asked nervously. Suga flipped the book open and took a look through it. He looked back up to Daichi and gave the most genuine smile Daichi has ever seen.   
"I love it. Thank you, Daichi." That was all the brown haired man needed to hear.

"I'm glad you do." Daichi smiled back. He looked at Suga, taking in every inch of his form. His beauty, his gentle nature.  
"The only thing I'm wondering, Daichi, is why? Why did it take so long to come? Why now?", Suga frowned. His lower lip was between his teeth as he chewed on it nervously. Daichi took a breath. After all, this was the reason he came in the first place.

"I've been thinking about you, Suga. About what you said the first time we met. You said that if you love someone, go after him. _Fight_ for him. Don't wait for the wind to push him back to you. Pull him back. As long as you can. Don't give up. Don't let go. I'm sorry I didn't fight for you Suga. That night, I was so scared. Oikawa was there and even if you told me that you would forget him, I was afraid that you still loved him. Loved him more than loving the thought of loving me. I thought that fate had brought you back together. So I left. But I regretted ever second I spent away from you. I'm sorry I didn't fight hard enough and hold on long enough. 

"I'm sorry I took so long. But I'm here now. I'm here because I'm going to fight for you, Suga. I'm going to keep hanging on to you. I'm never giving up. I'm sorry, but I love you. I love you, Suga. And I'm going to give you all my love, all my heart until you can love me enough to give me yours." Daichi's hand was clenched, eyes trained on Suga, waiting for the silver haired man to say something, say _anything._

Suga's hands were squeezing his book so tight. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Daichi loved him. Daichi still loves him. Suga wiped his tears away and put the book by his window ledge. He looked back at Daichi, who was still staring expectantly, so scared. So Suga did the only thing he knew would tell Daichi exactly how he felt. Suga took Daichi's clenched hand in his, the other finding its way on Daichi's cheek. Suga leaned up a little and Daichi leaned down. 

Their lips met with an affection and love that was too pure and too beautiful to endure. 

When they parted, Suga put his arms around Daichi and whispered, "My heart was always only yours to take." Daichi buried his head in the crook of Suga's neck and held the silver haired man close and tight. As the two lovers stood entwined with each other, the summer breeze kissing across their skin, no words were shared between them.

Daichi and Suga didn't need any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end just in time for Suga's birthday!!  
> I hope you all like the ending and thank you for all the support and positive feed back!  
> I'm currently working on my next multi chapter fix. It's gonna be KageHina so stay tuned!!


End file.
